The Weak
by OrionYuy
Summary: Quatre is lost and the boys try to find him before anything bad happens to him. It's a one shot,at least i think it is. Oh, It's my FIRST so be nice. i dont own em. YAOI 4x5 5x4 implied 3+4


Hello people this is my first fanfiction to be posted on fanfiction

Hello people this is my first fanfiction to be posted on fanfiction.net.

It's yaoi. 4x5, 5x4 to be exact sorry no lemons YET, but maybe in my future courier on fanfiction.net

There are slight hints of 3+4 as well.

If you read, review.

READ THIS:

'abcd'is thoughts

"abcd"is spoken words

//abcd// is changed setting

abcd is a actual action of sound

The Weak 

** **

'Where in hell am I?' Quatre was once again lost in the middle of one of his very own small villages.

Well it wasn't 'his' village but one of his largest estates was centered in the middle of it and most of the people that lived in the town worked under his interprise somehow in one way or another.

Quatre knew that the guys would be worried about him by now. 'Wufei is going to be infuriated with me.' Quatre thought picturing the face of his oriental lover.

Quatre smiled to himself at the vision of beautiful onyx eyes that bore into him with such honesty and love, and raven colored hair that swayed just above his shoulders on one of the few occasions it was let out of the tight pigtail. He only ever did that for Quatre. Knowing that his blonde koi loved the feel of it between his fingers.

Not that he didn't like to wear it down, it was just that it was a distraction and got in the way when fighting.

'Ai! Quatre stop dozing off!' Quatre scolded himself for being so dreamy.

'You have got to get home!'

"Now where to start?"

He settled for walking into what looked like a bar hoping to ask someone for some directions. He immediately gagged and coughed as he entered the smoke filled room, wafting his hand in front of him pointlessly. Every time he swayed his hand in front of him to get rid of the rancid smoke nothing other than more smoke came to fill the space left behind.

Cough 

Though the room was dimly lit with shallow yellow lights through the coarse air he managed to make out a sidebar to the far left. He made his way over to the barman and sat himself down in the second stool from the left.

"Hello? Can you tell me where I am?"

The air was a little clearer at the bar and he could see a couple of gruff men to his right slide glances in his direction.

"E- excuse me…?" Quatre figured the bartender didn't hear him the first time.

The bartender finally acknowledged Quatre's presence and stopped trying to shine a dingy shot glass with a towel that looked like it hadn't been washed in years.

Quatre's face went blank in something akin to fear and then put on a forced smile that caused his eyebrows to twitch.

The man had a shaven baldhead and was very muscular not a layer of fat ob him. His facial features were rough and if it weren't for the huge white scar that started at the dome of his head, crossed over his right eye, and stopped at his chin he might be considered good looking. His right eye was unseeing and fogged over white.

He set the glass down hard on the table in front of Quatre and nodded his head to the back of the room beyond Quatre's shoulder. Quatre looked over his shoulder in the direction instructed by the older man and saw a vid phone set right under one of the yellow lights. He turned his head back around to the bartender and nodded his thanks with a whispered 'thank you'.

'Duh Quatre! You're so stupid, why didn't you just call home to begin with? The guys have all sorts of trackers they could locate me with in mere seconds!" he berated himself for his stupidity. When he reached the phone he glanced around the bar once again to see that the three men that sat at the bar earlier were now nowhere in site.

As Quatre dug through his pockets for some spare change he felt someone tap him on his shoulder and jumped. "Oh sorry I'll just be a sec." Quatre answered the man who was a member of the gruff trio as he finally retrieved change and stuck it in the machine.

The man just sniffed through his nose and leaned against the wall crossing his arms across his chest apparently waiting for his turn.

RING

// simultaneously at Quatre's house//

RING

Duo, who had been hanging over backwards on the back of the living room couch in sheer boredom was the first to hear the phone ring. He immediately snapped to attention and dashed for the phone. At the same time Wufei as worried as ever dashed for it as well. About three feet away from the vid phone both stopped and looked at each other challenging one another to a duel: Who would reach the phone first. Duo's eyes squinted. Wufei's eyebrows twitched. And then *BAMM* they were off. Duo naturally quicker, being who he was, reached the phone first but in Wufei's state, which wasn't good since he was nearly worried to death about Quatre, he had no chance. Wufei tackled Duo to the floor and they rolled around for a bit until Wufei remembered that the phone was still ringing so he decided to finish the fight quickly. He let a smirk grace his figures, which cued Duo in on something bad, and dashed for Duo's braid giving it a hard tug. Duo yelped about at crashed to the floor.

Satisfied he would now leave him alone Wufie answered the phone.

//back at the bar//

'Oh man guys please pick up.' Quatre silently prayed for fear of the horrible place ha had stumbled into.

RI-

"Quatre?!" It was Wufei, and he was angry.

Quatre sighed in relief. "Oh man… Wufei thank Allah you picked up the phone." Before he could continue he was cut short by the harsh yet concerned voice of his furious lover.

"Quatre! Where have you been?! Do you Have any idea how worried the guys have been?!" and then considering his words "How worried 'I' have been? One minute we're all at the square wondering around like bakas trying to find something at least remotely interesting to do and the next 'poof' you gone!" Quatre watched Wufei's face. It was flushed, he had his hands raised in the air in a fit, his eyes were slightly bugged and if you looked into them you would see the worry and the love.

Quatre smiled to himself with the thought of his lover being so concerned over his well being. "Sorry Wufei…" he muttered into the phone with a childish voice causing Wufei to also go over Quatre with a critical eye. Quatre was wearing the best pair of puppy dog eyes he could muster trying to seek forgiveness, which of course Wufei would grant without a second glance.

Well maybe under one condition…that his blue eyed lover would do 'anything' he told him to for one full night.

Wufei put on an evil grin at this thought. "Don't worry you'll pay me back later." Wufei answered in a jokingly sinister tone.

Quatre grinned on the other side knowing full well what he meant and had in mind. "Well before any payback you're going to have to get me back home first."

"Your lost?" Wufei asked in an incredulous tone.

"E…heh…well yeah. I need you to track me down with one of Heero's little magic programs before someone over here tries to jum-!" The last unfinished word he spoke ended in a yelp as Quatre was yanked from the phone by a hand wrapped around his mouth pullin ghim to a large harsh body.

//house//

"Quatre?!" Wufei's face widened in fear for his slight lover.

He stared at the phone waiting for Quatre to come back into view but was instead meet with static as the connection was broken. Wufei quickly unplugged the vid phone from the wall and pounded his way over to Heero, who was in the kitchen, Duo jumping up and down behind him. 

"Hee-chan! Hee-chan!" Duo magically managed to succeed Wufei and jumped past him onto the back of Heero's chair wrapping his hands around his lovers throat almost strangling him. Then in one loud huff, "Hee-kun, Quatre's in trouble! He's lost in the middle of nowhere…and we were talking to him on the phone – well I would have if Wufei had let me- …and then someone yanked him away from the phone and…" he babbled on taking about how scary it all was, while Wufei silently dumped the vid phone unceremoniously on the kitchen table next to Heero's laptop.

Both ignoring Duo's ramblings locked eyes in a silent conversation. Heero nodded to the Chinese man and made a "Hn." Noise, meaning he would accept the 'mission'.

"Eeep." Duo who was still yapping was knocked to the ground as Heero abruptly stood from his seat leaving the room. No noise was made until he returned. Only because Duo had apparently been knocked unconscious from the fall. Heero came back with an adaptor that he linked to both the laptop and the vid phone. There was several seconds of unknown numbers and addresses scrolling down the screen until at last the screen seemed to settle on one and highlighted it in green. Wufei, who's eyes had previously been locked on the screen now turned to meet Heero's dark blue ones as in a silent question.

He was answered by a grunt and a "Lets go." From the stoic pilot as he hurriedly banged the laptop shut which in turn protested with an Eeep of it's own.

Wufei went to nudge Duo who was still on the floor behind Heero's chair. 

The loud baka made a grunt and then jumped to his feet as if nothing had happened. He stared at Wufei with a questioning expression written on his face.

"We've located him, come on." is what he got from the retreating form of Wufei's back, which was already out the door.

Duo blinked as if he was processing the information. Then suddenly haled ass to the front door yelping, "Wait for me!"

Coincidentally he ran right into Trowa who was just coming back from his weekly chore of grocery shopping. "What's going on? Those two just nearly ran me over too, heading for the truck." Trowa motioned to the two men gone crazy that were currently scrambling around the SUV looking for a way in. "They don't even have the keys." Trowa jiggled the key ring that was dangling around his pinky finger on the hand that wasn't holding the grocery bag. 

"I'll explain later leave those here and come with me." Duo grabbed the bags from Trowa's arms and dumped them on the floor.

"Hey! I just…" Trowa began to protest.

"Oi! Come on." Duo screeched as he pulled Trowa along behind him.

Trowa rather confused noticed that his little blonde comrade wasn't anywhere in site. "Hey, where's Quatre?" Duo pulled the keys off Trowas finger, tossed them to Heero and then shoved him in the backseat with himself. Heero got into the drivers set while Wufei took the front passenger side. Heero rived up the engine and then took off in third gear with the screeching of tires and burning of rubber. As they sped of to hell knows where Duo informed Trowa on the situation.

Trowa blinked stunned as he invisioned the pale boy, well he 'was' eighteen soon to be nineteen, but still he was rather fragile if only in looks. He saw him in many awful situations but before his mind could become to graphic for him he pushed away the thoughts silently praying for his friends safety whispering, "I hope he's ok." The silent prayer although really only meant for only Trowa's ears was heard by the rest in the vehicle. Having heard this Heero glanced over to Wufei while still driving, seeing that the oriental man was apparently deep in thought with his head bowed and eyes partially shuttered.

"He's strong, he has to be he is one of us." Heero said reassuringly.

Duo chirped in too, "Yeah Q-mans pretty strong ya know." He grinned however bogusly.

A few moments passed and it was like the guys had driven straight into hell itself.

The neighborhood was atrocious, buildings with broken windows and concubines living on street corners looking for a wage. It looked even worse considering it was nighttime. "Wow, how the hell did Quatre manage to wander off to this place?" Duo gaped as he stared out the window.

Seconds later Heero crawled to a stop. "He should be in there." He pointed to a bar across the street. Wufei didn't need to be told twice as he heard a loud crash that sounded like glass breaking. He stepped out of the truck with the others in tow and saw a body huddled on the floor right beneath the window it had apparently been thrown out of. The pilots all ran to the scene. It seemed to take them forever as if they were going in slow mo. Their minds unconsciously wiling them to move slower, as it feared what it would see.

Right when they reached the cloddy body the door to the bar opened in a cloud of dark coursed smoke. 

It was Quatre, not the body on the floor, but it was him who walked thru the door.

He was rearranging himself Fixing his sleeves and collar. Quatre apparently hadn't noticed his friends as he bent down to the man he'd thrown thru the window. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and lightly placed it on the mans unconscious body, whispering an apology.

He stood once again and dusted himself off.

"Eh…..Quatre?" Duo being the one to find his voice first among the shocked few forced out the question.

Quatre looked up at them and blinked as if coming out of a daze. "Oh hey guys!" He beamed them one of his sunny smiles as he walked up to the quartet. 

"Are you alright Quatre?" Trowa asked looking over the blond.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Well actually…" Quatre glanced down at his right upper arm, "I 'did' get a cut." Wufei immediately went to his side examining his arm. He let out a little sting of Chinese curses under his breath as he surveyed the damage, there was a deep gash in Quatre's arm.

"What did you do?" Wufei started leading Quatre back to the truck setting him in the back seat with him.

"Oh nothing, just these three ruff necks attacked me…And you wouldn't believe, the bartender didn't even bother to help!" and then in a quieter voice, "I really am sorry about breaking his window though." At this point the rest of the crew had re gathered into the car. Quatre sighed deeply and let his body relax against Wufei's. "You know I should really get a tracker put on me, that's the third time I've gotten lost this month."

Wufei just smiled down at his angel happy to have him back in his arms and pressed Quatre's head to his chest as he held him. "Yes you should."

When they reached the house all eyes settled on Quatre, who had fallen asleep, obviously exhausted. "So who's going to wake him up?" Heero asked as he turned around to face the back.

Now that it was past midnight the programmed fence that lined Quatre's mansion had locked closed. Quatre and the guard, who was currently off duty since Quatre gave him a weeks free leave, were the only ones that new the code to reopen it.

Trowa looked to Wufie to signal that he should be the one to wake Quatre up, but was instead met with alight snore. They had both fallen asleep.

Duo got an evil glint in his eye and went digging through the glove compartment. Heero looked over at his retarded koi with a raised eyebrow. There was a thud and a crash as Duo, who had settled for getting on his knees on the floor to get better access raised from his position with a camera hanging around his neck.

He flashed Heero and Trowa with one of his wild grins, "Always keep one handy."

They both answered that with expressions, however plain, that showed they understood and where all for it.

Duo began to quietly count down…

"1…

2…

3…"

FLASH

"Aargh!"

"Eeep!" Duo opened the truck door and makes a run for it.

"Huh?…" Quatre whispers shacking his head lightly to make himself more fully awake.

He looked to Trowa who in turn nodded his head in the direction of the front lawn. Somehow Duo had managed to climb the 10 foot looked fence and was running around the yard with Wufei close behind him.

"Help Hee-chan!" was heard in the distance "Hah! No one can help you now weakling baka!" Wufei said in a Zero system tone.

The other three climb out of the truck and watched the comedic scene displayed before them.

"Are you sure your ok Quatre?" Trowa looked down on the angelic looking pilot with a soft stare. Quatre smiled back up at him "Don't worry I really am alright." Trowa looked skeptical but didn't want to argue with the smaller one so he just dropped it and settled for staring at the horizon instead. 'Oh Quatre'

"Please don't hurt me Wu-man!" , duo

//later that night//

The pilots were all settled in their own respective rooms now thoroughly engrossed in a good nights rest.

It turned out that Quatre was actually injured a little more than they first thought. He had gotten a large piece of glass stuck in his right arm, which was the source of all the blood.

But of course, he was alright now.

Click

'They're so peaceful right now' a figure walked up to the fluffy white bed. There laid to silhouettes, one small angelic and so fragile looking while the other appeared to be strong with his straightforward and angular features.

'They are like the night and the day…how strange'

The tanned Chinese man held the other light smaller one in his arms curling the figure up against his chest as though the angel were in fact a large teddy bear.

Apparently the raven haired one felt his presence, in his subconscious mind if nothing else, which caused him to stir slightly pulling the girlish figured one closer and rubbing his cheek against the soft pale blonde hair.

'Don't worry. I'll leave you be.' The silent figure walked to the door, but right when he reached it he took one last glance back at the blonde beauty. He let his emerald green eyes roam lovingly over the body in a lazy slow manner as if to memorize it. "Goodnight" he whispered as he walked out the door clicking it shut quietly.

"Goodnight" came the reply, a reply that went unheard.

Wufei shut his eyes again as he snuggled closer to Quatre and looked his koi over. He fell asleep with a slight smile on his lips.

~owari~

This was rather mushy and wasn't really, a really serious fic. Demo I hoped you enjoyed it anyways.

Dewa matashta & arigato (if you review)^_~,

Orion Yuy


End file.
